Breath of Life
by nvalenca
Summary: Precisamos de um sopro de vida que nos leve para longe desses lugares onde nada de bom acontece. Eu amo seus olhos injetados de vermelho, mas os amo ainda mais quando estão sóbrios e brilhando. Eu preciso de você, e preciso que você se lembre disso quando acordar na manhã seguinte.


Feliz aniversário para mim e uma boa leitura para vocês.

* * *

><p>Selena tossiu um pouco quando adentrou o espaço pequeno. O ar pesado com a fumaça de vários cigarros e o cheiro forte de álcool a enjoou por alguns instantes e queimou seus pulmões. Era incrível como aquilo ainda a afetava mesmo depois de tantas idas.<p>

Não pareceu surpresa quando viu um garoto loiro, bem vestido e com boa aparência, inspirar com força duas carreiras seguidas de um pó branco. Quando ele olhou para cima e viu que estava sendo assistido, balançou um saquinho plástico em sua frente, oferecendo-a um pouco. Fez um sinal com as mãos enquanto dizia "_talvez mais tarde", _sem se importar que ele não estivesse sóbrio o suficiente para ler seus lábios.

Deu uma última olhada ao redor e quando não encontrou quem procurava, foi até o bar e se distraiu por alguns minutos conversando com o barman, que era novo, mas em sua opinião fazia melhores drinks que o último cara que trabalhava lá. Sorriu quando o rapaz iniciou o flerte e deixou que o jogo continuasse, parando somente quando sentiu uma mão apertar sua cintura possessivamente.

-Se divertindo? –Veio a voz rouca e carregada de sarcasmo.

-Estava procurando por você. –Disse enquanto era arrastada para longe do bar, tentando não derramar sua bebida no caminho.

Atravessaram uma cortina de pano leve e logo encontraram alguns de seus amigos jogados em um grande sofá de couro branco. Miley e Liam pareciam querer reencenar algum pornô no meio da sala enquanto Cameron, Skylar, Thomas, Ethan e Elizabeth os ignoravam e continuavam sua festa.

-Por que sua mulher é sempre a última a chegar, Demetria? –Cameron perguntou bem-humorada.

-Me chama de Demetria mais uma vez e eu juro que te bato.

A garota riu sem se preocupar com a ameaça e indicou o espaço vazio no seu lado para que Demi e Selena se sentassem. Assim que tomaram seus lugares no sofá, Selena puxou Demi pela nuca para lhe dar um beijo despudorado.

-Não fiz isso o dia inteiro hoje, estava precisando. –Deu um risinho.

-Já disse que isso é nojento? –Cameron provocou mais uma vez.

-Jesus, garota, porque você não vai cheirar uma e se aquieta por dois minutinhos? Ou se você preferir, vai pagar um boquete pra geral na festa, como você fez da última vez. –Demi riu, sendo acompanhada por todos, inclusive Cameron.

\

Quando o relógio marcou exatamente meia-noite, todos na sala já estavam bêbados, drogados, _ou os dois, _e festejando como se na manhã seguinte nenhum deles tivesse uma vida para dar continuidade. O resto do bar se encontrava praticamente no mesmo estado. Das sessenta pessoas presentes, metade se arrastava na pista de dança e a outra metade esquecia qual era o próprio nome e assumia uma nova identidade.

A visão de Selena ficou turva e ela fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça e xingando alto quando os abriu de volta. Se antes ela não enxergava bem, agora ela via até demais. Todas as luzes pareciam mais fortes e pulsantes, fazendo sua têmpora latejar, as pessoas ao seu redor pareciam dotadas de uma aura estranha e seus rostos eram apenas borrões. Cambaleou até o bar e sorriu descaradamente para o barman, pedindo que ele lhe preparasse o drink mais forte que conhecesse.

-Parece que alguém está tendo uma noite agitada. –Ele riu.

-Sempre! –Retrucou com rapidez. Fez um batuque sem ritmo no balcão e jogou as mãos para o alto, dando um grito embriagado.

Soltou um muxoxo de desgosto quando o barman lhe serviu uma dose ridiculamente pequena.

-Amigo, estou tentando ter uma noite selvagem aqui. Me sirva algumas doses descentes.

-É melhor começar devagar... é mais gostoso assim.

O barman ganhou uma risada alta como resposta e esperou Selena tomar sua bebida para ver sua reação. Ela fez uma careta e tossiu, sentindo sua garganta queimar dolorosamente.

-Será que você aguenta mais? –O barman perguntou com um meio sorriso.

Ethan parou ao lado de Selena, dando um sorriso maroto quando viu o rosto da amiga vermelho. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e se apoiou no balcão antes de fazer seu pedido:

-Me serve o mesmo que a coisinha gostosa aqui tomou.

-Uou... forte... pra caralho. – Selena riu enquanto usava a mão direita para se abanar. –Eu quero mais uma.

Fizeram um brinde desajeitado antes de virarem seus copos em sincronia, batendo juntos no balcão enquanto seguravam a ânsia de vomitar o liquido que castigava suas gargantas. Beberam mais uma dose e concordaram que apenas mais uma daquela e os dois desmaiariam ali mesmo, depois foram dançar.

\

Quando Demi saiu em busca de Selena, a avistou dançando com Ethan no meio das outras pessoas e sentiu um calafrio quando parou para assistir os movimentos dos dois. Seus corpos não estavam tão próximos, mas o suficiente para que a bunda de Selena roçasse ligeiramente contra pélvis do garoto alto. Se esbarrou em algumas pessoas até alcançar os amigos e deu um beijo no canto da boca de Ethan antes de puxar Selena pela mão até a saída do bar. O vento frio que as atingiu passou despercebido quando Selena sentiu suas costas colidirem bruscamente contra a parede, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo de dor, que foi engolido na hora em que Demi a beijou com força.

-O que tem de errado com você hoje? –Perguntou entredentes com a boca colada ao lóbulo da orelha da outra.

-Como assim?

-Flertando com o barman, dançando daquele jeito com o Ethan...

Demi sabia que não havia nada demais na dança que eles tiveram, mas queria ver até onde ela conseguia levar aquilo.

-Ah, meu amor, não fale como se você fosse melhor que isso. –Falou com uma risadinha.

-Hm... Talvez você tenha um ponto. –Admitiu antes de atacar a boca de Selena mais uma vez.

\

Acordaram depois das quatro da tarde, todos jogados no chão da sala de estar da casa de Demi. Miley abraçava uma garrafa vazia de vodca enquanto outra parecia ter rolado até o pé da mesa de centro, onde um cinzeiro com alguns restos de cigarro descansava perto de uma carreira ainda intocada de cocaína e um saquinho com algumas pílulas.

Demi foi a primeira a levantar, indo direto para cozinha para beber um pouco de água. Quando voltou, encontrou Selena já sentada no sofá conversando com Cameron e Skylar, os outros continuavam deitados, sem coragem para levantar ou falar. Se deitou no sofá e colocou a cabeça no colo de Selena, que começou a brincar com seu cabelo e se abaixou para sussurrar um bom dia ao pé do ouvido.

-Quem topa curar essa ressaca ficando alto de novo? –Thomas sugeriu enquanto se sentava e procurava por um cigarro.

Os outros dois garotos concordaram e Liam se ajoelhou ao lado da mesa de centro, enrolando um pedaço de papel para ajudá-lo a cheirar a cocaína que ainda estava ali.

-Não podemos desperdiçar, crianças. –Sorriu despreocupado.

Depois de ajudarem a arrumar a pouca bagunça que fizeram na sala, os três garotos foram embora junto com Cameron, Elizabeth e Miley. Skylar voltou a dormir no sofá, e Selena acompanhou Demi até o quarto.

-O que quer fazer hoje? –Perguntou assim que Demi se aninhou contra seu corpo.

-Nada. Estou de ressaca e quero ficar na cama o resto do dia. Fica comigo?

-x-

-Então... O que está realmente acontecendo?

-Hm?

-Não se faça de sonsa.

Demi encarou Skylar com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sem saber exatamente o que a garota dos olhos verdes queria saber.

-Você sabe do que estou falando... –Demi continuou em silêncio. –Você e Selena.

-Oh...

-E...?

-O que você quer saber?

-O que está acontecendo. Foi exatamente o que eu perguntei.

-Eu não sei, pra falar a verdade. –Riu.

-Então não é nada sério? –Franziu o cenho. –Porque vocês vivem se comendo por ai como se fossem coelhos.

-Sky!

-É verdade. Principalmente nas festas, mas quando estão sóbrias vocês sempre ficam mais... Calmas.

-Nunca conversamos sobre isso, então por enquanto nosso relacionamento, além da amizade, é meramente sexual.

-E você gosta disso?

-O sexo é ótimo. –Arqueou a sobrancelha de novo, dessa vez mostrando um sorriso de canto.

Skylar fez uma careta antes de continuar.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, se controle. O que eu estava perguntando é se você gosta das coisas do jeito que estão.

-Não sei. As coisas só acontecem de verdade quando estamos bêbadas ou chapadas, fora isso nós só somos... amigas muito próximas. E já que ultimamente temos passado mais tempo bêbadas ou chapadas, não é como se eu pensasse muito sobre o assunto. –Deu um riso sem graça, com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas.

-Bom... isso é verdade. –Riu também. –Mas agora você está sóbria e pode muito bem pensar em uma resposta pra me dar.

-Sky, por favor.

-Foi exatamente o que eu pensei. –Sorriu.

-O que?

-Vocês duas estão fugindo.

Skylar deu um sorriso solidário quando Demi encolheu os ombros e ficou calada. Se aproximou mais dela, lhe abraçando e deixando que ela escondesse o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Eu quero ela. –Sussurrou.

-x-

Demi encarou a taça de vinho em sua mão, se lembrando das primeiras festas. Às vezes ela sentia falta dos dias anteriores àqueles, quando costumava ser somente ela, Selena, Miley e Skylar. Tudo era mais calmo e seus corpos não eram obrigados a suportar a quantidade de porcarias que agora elas usavam.

Nunca gostou de festas, mas depois de um tempo passou a aceitar todo e qualquer convite, e mesmo odiando o lugar, ficava lá até que se esquecesse o porquê de não gostar daquilo. A companhia das outras garotas somente ajudava.

Meses depois de completar seus dezesseis, fumou o primeiro cigarro, e desde então fumava uma vez ou outra.

Uma semana depois, cheirou cocaína pela primeira vez. Repetiu o ato mais duas vezes, mas não gostava tanto assim então continuou apenas com os cigarros.

Dias depois, fumou maconha.

Um mês depois, usou lsd.

Parecia que a cada festa diferente ela estava experimentando algo novo, e as outras garotas sempre a acompanhavam. Depois de um tempo, conheceram Cameron e Ethan, os gêmeos, logo depois Thomas, e por último Liam. E quando o grupo se formou, elas já estavam tão acostumadas com aquela rotina que não se viam fora daquilo.

\

-O que acha de uma reunião como nos velhos tempos? Só você, eu, a Miley e a Sky? –Perguntou quando Selena atendeu sua ligação.

\

Demi estava sentada na poltrona de seu pai e tinha Miley em seu colo, usando um dos braços da poltrona para apoiar as costas e outro para apoiar as pernas, e Selena e Skylar estavam sentadas cada uma em um sofá. Todas tinham em suas mãos uma taça de vinho tinto e nenhuma delas estava bêbada. Era diferente daquele jeito, mais íntimo e sem toda a selvageria das drogas e bebedeiras em que normalmente se encontravam. Enquanto a conversa fluía, Demi não pôde deixar de notar os olhos de Selena em sua mão esquerda, que ela usava para traçar círculos no joelho de Miley quase inconscientemente. Seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos e Selena foi a primeira a quebrar o contato, olhando para a taça que segurava.

Quando o relógio da sala anunciou que às 23h já se aproximava, Miley e Skylar se despediram.

-Dorme comigo hoje? –Selena sorriu e aquiesceu. –Estou carente da sua companhia. –Completou fazendo-a rir.

-Quando foi a última vez que nos vimos? Ontem?

-Mas não estávamos sozinhas, é diferente.

Suspirou e foi se sentar perto de Selena, tomando a taça de sua mão e colocando em cima da mesa, depois se deitou com a cabeça em seu peito.

-Não durma agora... –Pediu quando percebeu que Demi estava quieta demais.

-Por que?

-Porque estamos no sofá.

-Selena, nós já dormimos no chão várias vezes e em condições bem piores que agora. –Deu um riso leve.

-É verdade, mas não estamos bêbadas e podemos ir até a cama. Vamos. –Deu um beijinho na cabeça dela. –É mais confortável lá.

Demi resmungou algo e Selena riu, a seguindo até o quarto.

-Satisfeita agora?

-Uh-hu.

Se deitaram na mesma posição em que estavam no sofá, com o silêncio imperando entre elas. Selena não pôde controlar a mania de brincar com o cabelo de Demi, deixando sua unha arranhar levemente o couro cabeludo sensível de vez em quando e não deixando passar despercebido os arrepios que tomavam a outra.

Demi não demorou a cair no sono mas Selena continuou alerta, tentando não fraquejar enquanto Demi se agarrava mais ao seu corpo em busca do calor confortável que emanava. A respiração da mais nova fazia cócegas em seu pescoço e a mão que apertava sua cintura encontrou um jeito de deslizar por baixo do tecido da blusa, e se encontrava deliberadamente espalmada contra sua escápula. Estava difícil relaxar daquele jeito, por mais que tentasse dormir, o toque da Lovato queimava sua pele e o calor a inquietava. Acabou tentando se livrar daquele abraço, tomando todo o cuidado de não fazer movimentos bruscos ou qualquer coisa que a acordasse, falhando miseravelmente.

-O que foi? –Demi perguntou com a voz arrastada.

-Nada, pode voltar a dormir.

Sorriu quando Demi fechou os olhos, ainda sonolenta demais para discutir, e aproveitou o desaperto de seus braços para se levantar. Não sabia o que fazer e não queria ir embora, então simplesmente se sentou na ponta na cama e ficou a observando por alguns minutos, depois se deitou novamente, quando já estava cansada demais, e dormiu.

-x-

Duas semanas sem que nenhuma festa interessante acontecesse e tudo que Selena conseguia pensar era que havia duas semanas que ela não beijava Demi. A dependência era irritante, porque não importava o quão próximas estivessem, ainda não era o suficiente. Precisava dela de todos os jeitos, com roupa e sem roupa, bêbada ou sóbria. Selena realmente começava a considerar a opção de tomar iniciativa, mas a dúvida ainda a mantinha aprisionada no mesmo lugar, em um campo minado. Aquela relação era tão confusa e esporádica que o medo de um beijo sóbrio acabar em uma explosão era completamente real.

Sobressaltou-se em sua cadeira quando sentiu mãos apertarem sua cintura, mas relaxou quando sentiu o perfume característico de Demi.

-Oi.

-Você não parece muito feliz em me ver.

-Não é isso, só estava... esquece. –Suspirou.

-Você está bem?

-Estou.

-Não parece. Não sei se você já percebeu, mas a sala está vazia. Isso tudo é preocupação com as provas finais?

Foi só naquele momento que Selena reparou no último aluno saindo da sala, e por muito pouco não riu de sua própria miséria. Estava tão conturbada com sua terrível carência que perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço.

-Só estava distraída.

-Muito, pelo visto. –Riu.

Deu um sorriso forçado e acompanhou Demi até a saída do prédio, sem prestar muita atenção no que ela falava. Encontraram Skylar no estacionamento e Selena ficou encostada no carro enquanto Skylar e Demi conversavam. Chamaram sua atenção uma ou duas vezes, mas ela apenas se desculpou e disse que estava cansada.

Skylar percebeu algo no jeito como Selena encarava Demi mas resolveu que o melhor não seria comentar nada naquele momento, então apenas fingiu não ter visto nada.

Presa dentro da própria mente, Selena se sentia prestes a explodir em uma crise de choro. Ela queria pensar em algo que não fosse tão tragicamente poético, e que não a machucasse com o tipo de poder que só se encontra na tão antiga mitologia grega. Estava cansada de todos os encontros que tinham em seus sonhos, que a alertavam todas as noites sobre o quão dolorosa era a falta da companhia mais íntima de Demi. Ela queria mais beijos, mais dedos entrelaçados enquanto os corpos dançavam juntos, mais músicas sussurradas em seu ouvido e mais palavras bonitas atiradas em uma glória embriagada.

A necessidade corria em suas veias em um fluxo descontrolado, combinando com a força desesperada das batidas de seu coração. E com a mesma intensidade brilhava a esperança de que talvez Demi só soubesse mascarar melhor seus sentimentos. Por deus, como ela precisava daquilo! A esperança era sua maldição e sua salvação.

Ela ansiava a habilidade de ver a mentira através dos olhos de Demi mas tudo que via era a suavidade da cor dos orbes castanhos. Aproveitou-se da desculpa de que estava cansada e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Demi, que a abraçou prontamente.

-Quer que eu te leve pra casa? –Demi sussurrou.

-Sim, mas só se você for ficar.

-O que eu ganho fazendo isso?

-O que você quiser.

O sorriso no rosto de Demi desapareceu e ela suspirou, depois fez um gesto para que Selena se afastasse um pouco e segurou sua mão.

-Quero que você descanse, você não parece bem. –Beijou os nós dos dedos de Selena e se despediu de Skylar, prometendo ligar quando chegassem em casa.

Selena podia sentir o peso das palavras em sua cabeça e a pressão do silêncio esmagando seus ossos lentamente, mas não abriu a boca em momento algum.

Talvez o certo não fosse esperar até a próxima festa, mas foi o que Selena fez. Ela nem estava bêbada, mas se atirou no colo de Demi como se estivesse. Demi não se importou, muito menos os outros, que já estavam acostumados com cenas como aquela. Ao final da noite, Selena era a única sóbria do grupo. Cinco minutos de sobriedade rodeada por seus amigos bêbados foi o necessário para que ela enxergasse o quão errado aquilo era e se arrependesse.

Quando Demi tentou lhe beijar, desviou.

Quando Demi perguntou o que estava errado, não respondeu.

Quando Demi não insistiu, agradeceu.

Poderia ter continuado daquele jeito a festa inteira, mas não resistiu por muito tempo e acabou bebendo mais e mais, até estar tão bêbada quanto a maioria ali presente.

Dessa vez, quando Demi tentou lhe beijar, não desviou.

Na manhã seguinte ela riu porque sabia que tinha sido idiota, burra e hipócrita. A melhor parte era que ninguém sentia o mesmo peso que ela, então, enquanto seus amigos riam ao se lembrar de flashes da noite anterior, ela queria chorar.

Era isso o que ela conseguia por ser tão volúvel.

-x-

Selena sentia suas costas reclamarem com as incessáveis investidas contra a parede. Tinha certeza que aquilo lhe renderia algumas costelas machucadas depois, porém aquilo era o que menos a preocupava. Também não se importava com o suor da testa de Justin pingando em seu ombro, ou o modo sem jeito como ele segurava a perna que ela tinha ao redor de sua cintura, nem com o cheiro forte de bebida em seu hálito. Ela queria daquele jeito: sujo, sem vergonha e com força. Queria que Justin a _fodesse_ até desmaiar, para depois ela sentir seus músculos doerem deliciosamente e poder sorrir com a lembrança do que lhe causou aquilo.

Mãos quentes agarraram-na pela cintura, obrigando-a a se virar e inclinar-se ligeiramente para a frente, e logo uma delas partiu para seu cabelo. Justin puxou com força, aproveitando a exposição do pescoço de Selena para tentar deixar sua marca ali. Quando se sentiu satisfeito com os chupões, levou uma mão ao quadril que rebolava conta sua pélvis, batendo com vontade. Selena gemeu de dor, mordeu o próprio lábio e em seguida sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

-Mais forte.

Justin riu. _Mais forte?_ Mesmo assim obedeceu. Observou cada movimento que fazia como se fosse um trabalho realmente importante, sua excitação aumentando a cada estocada que ele julgava ser precisa. Selena agradeceu mentalmente pela posição em que se encontravam, porque daquele jeito era mais fácil evitar os olhos curiosos de Justin.

No momento em que seu cabelo foi puxado com mais força, e o ritmo de Justin mudou, Selena sabia que ele já estava perdido, mas ela precisava que ele continuasse. Queria o corpo dele em contato com o dela porque, naquele momento, era uma boa – _e necessária_ – distração. Deu a ele poucos minutos para se recuperar antes de começar a provocá-lo novamente. Ele só precisava do estimulante certo.

Quando ele disse "preciso descansar", o julgou um fraco, mas também precisava parar um pouco então se deitou e encarou o teto. Era apenas questão de poucos minutos até a adrenalina se esvair e dar lugar a culpa e ao nojo.

Saiu sem dizer tchau nem olhar para trás. Se antes ela queria sujo, agora se sentia imunda. Assim que chegou em casa, correu para o quarto, onde se despiu e ficou parada em frente ao espelho. Uma linha de chupões e mordidas estavam bem vermelhos em sua pele, o cabelo desgrenhado e a impressão perfeita de uma mão em seu quadril e cintura eram os remanescentes de Justin em seu corpo. Depois de sair do banho não se incomodou com a tarefa de colocar roupas e dormiu.

\

-Onde você estava ontem?

-Saí pra tomar café da manhã. –Deu de ombros.

-E voltou depois do jantar, provavelmente. Selena, quando eu fui na sua casa já era tarde.

Selena deu de ombros mais uma vez e olhou para o chão.

-Pode olhar pra mim? –Demi pediu.

Levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Demi, inquisitivos e preocupados, procurando uma explicação, e resistiu à vontade de abaixar a cabeça de novo. Demi se levantou do sofá e se sentou ao lado de Selena, se aproximando até não poder mais. Selena estava usando o cabelo para cobrir uma marca mais visível em seu pescoço e se encolheu institivamente quando Demi levou uma mão até seu rosto.

Ela se aproximou devagar para dar um beijo no canto da boca de Selena, apenas para ter certeza de que ela não recuaria, então beijou sua boca. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam sem estar sob o efeito do álcool. Foi Selena quem interrompeu o beijo, com medo que Demi pudesse sentir o gosto de Justin em sua boca.

-Você tem gosto de canela. Eu gosto.

Demi riu sem graça.

-Selena, eu te amo. Mais do que você pensa, e mais do que você pode imaginar. Te amo o suficiente para não ter medo de dizer em voz alta que perco o ar toda vez que te vejo, e que meus ossos não parecem fortes o suficiente pra me sustentar quando você está presente.

Selena pulou em cima de Demi, derrubando as duas do sofá, e a abraçou com força, fazendo com que ela se calasse. Suas costelas doeram com o movimento, assim como vários músculos de seu corpo. Ao contrário do que ela planejava, não sorriu com a memória do que lhe causou aquelas dores. Não aguentando mais segurar, chorou. Chorou até soluçar.

Demi tentou acalmá-la mas não conseguiu ter sucesso, mesmo assim continuou afagando suas costas em uma tentativa de lhe passar conforto. Selena acabou dormindo e depois de alguns minutos quieta, Demi dormiu também. Acordaram não muito tempo depois e Demi perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e Selena chorou novamente.

-Eu estava com o Justin. –Respondeu após conseguir se acalmar. Demi deu um riso seco. –Eu estava carente e achei que seria uma boa ideia procurar ele.

-Não precisa se explicar. Já que não temos um relacionamento, não há exclusividade nenhuma aqui.

-Então você não está chateada?

-Estou, porque eu quero exclusividade.

Demi suspirou, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a bater o pé no chão, depois mexeu no cabelo nervosamente e suspirou outra vez.

-Eu acho que eu deveria ter vindo antes. –Riu.

-Falando assim até parece que a culpa é sua, eu que fui medrosa. Deveria ter falado o que queria há muito tempo mas ao invés disso continuei alimentando a incerteza do que tínhamos.

-E o que é isso que você quer há tanto tempo?

Selena hesitou antes de responder:

-Você.

Demi sorriu, porém se levantou e foi embora, dando apenas um beijo na bochecha de Selena antes de ir.

\

Selena contou cada hora até ver Demi novamente. Seu coração afundou no peito quando tudo que recebeu foi um aceno e um sorriso triste, mas não disse nada porque não estavam sozinhas. Seus olhares se encontraram várias vezes enquanto conversavam com seus amigos, e durante maior parte do tempo, elas estavam mais entretidas com o contato visual que com a conversa, o que ninguém pareceu notar.

Thomas tagarelava sobre uma festa que aconteceria em dois dias, na casa de um antigo amigo, insistindo que todos deveriam ir. Todo o grupo cedeu, com exceção de Demi e Selena.

-Vocês estão escutando alguma coisa ou estão muito ocupadas se comendo com os olhos? –Skylar brincou.

-O que é?

-Festa. Apenas digam se vão ou não.

-Tudo bem, nós vamos.

\

Até a festa, Demi e Selena não se falaram. Demi se sentia mal por Selena ter buscado conforto com Justin e saber disso fazia Selena se sentir horrível. Ambas tiveram tempo suficiente para pensar, e quando se encontraram na festa, não tocaram no assunto. Começaram devagar, ainda pisando em ovos, mas depois da sexta dose já estavam de volta ao que era normal para elas. Brincaram, riram e, quando todos saíram para dançar, se beijaram.

Demi percebeu uma marca que estava quase desaparecendo no pescoço de Selena e cerrou os punhos, se sentindo subitamente consciente. Selena sentiu o corpo de Demi tenso e beijou sua testa, depois uma bochecha, e a outra. Encheu-a de beijinhos até que estivesse relaxada e voltou a beijar sua boca. Quebrou o beijo quando sentiu o gosto salgado de lágrimas e perguntou qual era o problema.

-Eu quero namorar você, mas não sei como a gente vai fazer isso funcionar se tudo o que acontece entre nós é quando estamos bêbadas.

-Se eu te amo, e você me ama, do que mais a gente precisa?

-Vida, de verdade. Precisamos de um sopro de vida que nos leve para longe desses lugares onde nada de bom acontece. Eu amo seus olhos injetados de vermelho, mas os amo ainda mais quando estão sóbrios e brilhando. Eu preciso de você, e preciso que você se lembre disso quando acordar na manhã seguinte.

\

Deixaram seu grupo de amigos mais cedo e foram para casa de Selena, que estava vazia. Por mais que Demi ainda sentisse uma forte angústia toda vez que uma nova marca era descoberta no corpo de Selena, ela não fraquejou. Sobrepôs cada marca grosseira com uma nova, e quando encontrou um marcador na mesa de Selena, escreveu com letras grandes e legíveis a palavra "_minha" _em sua cintura, com uma pequena flecha apontando para sua intimidade, o que fez Selena rir.

Ao amanhecer, Selena fez questão de acordá-la e lhe dizer:

-Também preciso de você.


End file.
